


人生三大錯覺

by yumeowo



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeowo/pseuds/yumeowo
Summary: ※Scott Lang x Clint Barton※AVAC背景設定※Pocky Day





	人生三大錯覺

**Author's Note:**

> 人生三大錯覺之一──他喜歡我

 

       Scott最終還是沒有選擇無視那封Janet寄來的簡訊。

 

       儘管那看起來簡直就是封群發信，沒有稱呼，甚至連內容都只有一句簡短的Club A見，Scott仍舊赴約了。一來是他的下午通常沒有任何計畫，二來是Club A對他還有另外的誘因存在。

       假日的Club A簡直就是瘋狂、混亂與喧鬧的集合體。Scott花了點時間才適應室內充斥的那些混雜著食物、香水與汗臭，既黏膩又厚重的味道。迷幻的霓虹燈光打在隨著節拍搖擺的人群上，閃得Scott兩眼昏花，這也是他一向不怎麼喜歡來這裡的原因。

       「嘿！Scott！」一個極具辨識度的聲音從擁擠的舞池中傳來，Scott回過頭，馬上就看見了那個在舞池中央對著他揮舞著手機的嬌小身影。

       「Janet……」

       「快點過來這！」Janet朝他喊道，但看他在人群裡艱難移動的模樣，恐怕花個十分鐘仍舊在原地打轉，於是藉著體型的優勢靈巧地鑽到了他面前，拉住他的手擠過人群。

       「所以約我來Club A有什麼事？」Club A裡的重金屬音樂震耳欲聾，Scott不得不提高了音量問道。

       「約你？」Janet充滿懷疑的語氣中還夾雜著一點不以為然，過了幾秒後才恍然大悟，「噢，我給我通訊錄裡的所有男生都傳了簡訊，大概也包括你吧。」

       「早知道把你設為簡訊黑名單的。」雖然早就對Janet這樣的回答習以為常，Scott還是忍不住抱怨。

       Janet帶著他來到了舞池邊的吧檯，雖然人數不比舞池那少，這裡卻明顯的安靜許多，Scott環視了一眼周圍，馬上就找到了造成這反常氛圍的原因──Natasha──她正坐在離他們三步距離的位置，對著他露出了嗤之以鼻的笑容，看起來就像在憐憫他居然傻得把Janet簡直亂槍打鳥的獵豔簡訊當真。

 

       「不過既然你都來了，那要跟我來場應景的Pocky Game嗎？」對附近散發著生人勿近氣場的Natasha不以為意，Janet從堆滿零食的吧檯邊上隨意挑了一盒，撕開了銀色的包裝，從裡頭抽了一根巧克力棒出來，在Scott的眼前晃了晃。

       「Pocky Game？」

       「就是兩個人分別咬著巧克力棒的兩端互相靠近，看誰先咬斷誰就輸了的遊戲。」咬住了巧克力棒的其中一端，Janet興致勃勃地說，「如何？要不要跟我玩一次看看？剛才Tony可是輸給了我好幾把喔！」

       那肯定是Tony放水，不然就是他只想趁機揩點油。Scott差點就把真心話脫口而出。

       「不了謝謝。」對她眼裡閃爍著的異樣光芒敬謝不敏，Scott想也不想的拒絕，理所當然換來了Janet的一頓碎念，但他並不怎麼在乎，視線倒是默默飄向了不遠處的撞球桌，逡巡著試圖搜尋那個淺紫色的身影。

       「喔，對了，那……Clint他有來嗎？」礙於Club A的周末總是擠得不像話，一無所獲的他只好向Janet尷尬地發問。

       「我就知道你這傢伙滿腦子都只有那個傻里傻氣的弓箭手。」後者誇張地翻了個白眼，又往嘴裡塞了一根巧克力棒。

       「嘿，剛剛是我不好，你也知道我就是……就是……比較在意Clint嘛……」

       沒打算接受Scott缺乏誠意的道歉，Janet把那盒巧克力棒扔在Scott身上後哼哼兩聲就離開了吧檯邊，很快的就淹沒在攢動的人群中。

       Scott正想著也沒有繼續待下去的理由而打算跟著離開，下一秒Janet卻又出現在他的眼前，這回後頭還多了一個人。

       「別說我對你不好，連人都給你帶來了。」Janet兩手叉著腰，沒好氣地說，但Scott無暇理會。

 

       因為那抹Scott急於尋找的淺紫色身影，正站在他的面前對著他漾起好看的微笑。

 

       「嗨，Scott，你也來啦？」

       「呃、嗨、Clint、我……嗨。」Scott突然一時語塞，幾句話到了嘴邊又覺得不合適，最後仍舊只吐出了一聲嗨。

       Scott Lang，你真是遜斃了。他忍不住在心裡咒罵，但在明確地意識到自己對Clint懷抱著什麼樣的情感後，他就是沒辦法在Clint面前裝出一副爽朗的模樣，每回見到Clint時他只感覺喉頭被什麼東西勒得難受，除卻Scott的踟躕不前，Clint在社交上低得簡直可以稱作遲鈍的敏感度同樣也是道他始終跨不了的檻。

 

       無庸置疑的，Scott正處於戀愛中最為艱難的暗戀階段。

 

       「不如這樣吧，要我充當一天的邱比特也行。」Janet像是永遠消停不下來，拿回了扔在他身上的零食盒後又不知道從哪摸來一把玩具弓，把巧克力棒搭在上頭煞有介事地把玩著，嘴裡模仿著弓箭破風時咻咻的聲音。

       Scott還記得那是前陣子萬聖節派對時某個裝扮成羅賓漢的傢伙身上的裝飾，Clint還滿是嫌棄地批評那把一點也不上相的塑膠製品弓，但他也記得那天Clint打扮成了木乃伊，用的是Club A廁所裡的捲筒衛生紙。

       「Clint。」在Janet玩膩了玩具弓，隨興地把它扔到一邊後，她忽然叫住Clint，「你想不想跟Scott來場比賽？」

       噢，不。Scott在心裡暗叫糟糕。他看見了Janet──餿主意的代言人──臉上的笑容逐漸危險了起來。

       「比賽？行啊。」更糟糕的是Scott還來不及阻止，Clint便飛快地答應了Janet的提議。「要比什麼？比誰能用這些巧克力棒射穿Club A的霓虹燈嗎？」他一邊說著，一邊還裝模作樣地做出了瞄準的動作。

       「當然不是。」Janet抽出一根新的巧克力棒，橫在他們倆的面前，「你們倆要分別叼住巧克力棒的兩端往中間咬，誰先咬斷誰就輸了。如何？要比嗎？」

       「好啊，聽起來好像很有趣。」意料之外的，Clint只是聳聳肩，一點也沒有退卻的意思。

       「啊？Clint？你是認真的嗎？」反倒是Scott亂了陣腳，雖然這是個與暗戀對象親密接觸的大好機會，可對於連Clint的手都還沒碰過的他來說，就像還學不會飛的雛鳥被推下懸崖一樣──這進展實在是太快了！

       但轉念一想，Scott同樣不理解Clint爽快答應的理由，是因為對象是他嗎？還是換作別人，Clint也能如此毫不猶豫呢？或許他根本不了解這遊戲的意義？或許……又或許Clint對自己也抱著難以言喻的好感？

       他看向Clint湛藍色的眼眸試圖尋求解答，卻總是看不透那一池清澈。

 

       不管怎麼說，那可不是牽牽小手還是摟摟抱抱的程度，是接──接……

       Scott Lang的理智簡直要短路了，他緊張得連那個吻字都沒辦法在腦袋裡清楚地描摹。

 

       「好了別廢話了，你再這樣磨蹭下去就連邱比特也射不中你。」Janet終於忍受不住Scott那彆腳的模樣，一把將他推向Clint，順道在他嘴裡塞了根巧克力棒，對著Clint點了點巧克力棒的另一端，後者也順從地咬了上去。

       「三……二……一……開始！」無視了Scott發出模糊的哀號，Janet正式宣示了比賽的開始。

   

       Scott還僵在原地，最低限度的叼著沒裹著巧克力的那端，但Clint似乎真心想與他分出勝負，馬上積極地拉近了兩人間的距離。一根巧克力棒說長也不長，Scott已經能清楚地看見Clint長而微捲的睫毛，還有底下那對像是什麼也沒藏的藍眼睛。

       他能感受到對方溫熱的鼻息噴在臉上，要是再近一點，近到唇上這若有似無的搔癢感變成真實──

 

       喀擦。

       他反射性地咬斷了巧克力棒。

 

       「哈！我贏了！」Clint大聲歡呼，又叫又跳的像是贏了什麼大獎一樣。

       Scott重重吐出一口氣，不知道究竟是卸下緊張感的如釋重負，還是對於自己老是差那臨門一腳的悔恨惋惜。

       「我的天……我都幫你幫到這地步了，你居然還輕易讓這大好機會溜走！」Janet踱著腳朝他走來，一臉恨鐵不成鋼的表情，兩手掐住他的肩膀連珠炮般地碎念了起來。「噢，好吧，是我的錯。我差點都要忘了你可是小的連邱比特都看不見的Ant-Man。」聽得出她極力控制著不讓音量逐漸上揚，可那咬牙切齒的模樣也好不到哪去。

       「你就不能少說兩句嗎？」Scott攤開雙手，滿是無奈。

       「算了，敗者就該接受懲罰，你說是吧？Clint。」Janet嘆了口氣，視線移向Clint向他索取意見，Clint也同意地點了點頭。

       這時，看了整場好戲的Natasha突然伸手將Janet拉了過去，在她耳邊窸窸窣窣地咬起了耳朵，儘管她的音量小得連Scott的螞蟻都聽不見（他無意偷聽，就是剛好派了隻螞蟻朋友路過），但隨著Janet嘴角上揚的弧度逐漸加深，Scott背脊的冷意也跟著多了幾道。

 

       「來吧，Scott，學院勇士的證明。」

       在吧檯邊上一陣忙碌過後，Janet把一杯重量杯的啤酒碰的一聲擺在了Scott面前──Scott甚至不能確定那是不是啤酒，他剛才似乎瞥見Janet抄起了好幾瓶調味料，也不知道那裡頭裝著什麼就一股腦地往裡頭撒，再加上這杯液體泛著的色澤並不是一般啤酒常見的淡金色，而是有些混濁難見的土黃色，更是讓人難以辨別這杯『啤酒』真正的成分。

       Janet不由分說地用眼神示意他把這杯東西一飲而盡，連一旁圍觀的群眾們也跟著鼓譟了起來。這是學院的不成文傳統，能夠灌下一整杯重量杯啤酒的人將會成為學院的勇士，現今的紀錄保持人則毫不意外的是Steve Rogers。

       「呃……這實在是……」Scott嚥了口口水，面有難色。他絕對無意與Captain競爭學院勇士的寶座，但臨陣脫逃肯定會被Janet拿來大肆宣揚，他簡直都能想像要是他拒絕了這個懲罰，學院的討論板上頭會出現什麼樣的嘲諷留言……絕大多數還會跟螞蟻有關。

       不過這都只是其次，最重要的還是──Clint會怎麼想？

       他侷促不安地抬起眼看向Clint，不出所料的對上對方滿懷期待的目光，他擠眉弄眼試圖傳達自己幾百萬分的不甘願，但Clint一點也沒接收到，倒是被他怪異的表情逗得笑出聲來。

       看來是沒轍了。Scott嘆了口氣，他咬咬牙，滿是哀怨地拿起那杯啤酒，湊到了嘴邊，心裡只有無盡的後悔。

       「等等！」正打算眼睛一閉從容赴義時，Clint卻突然喊住他，嚇得他一時拿不穩酒杯，還灑了一些出來。

       「我想到我還有事要拜託Scott幫忙，這杯就留到下次吧。」Clint說完不忘討好般的向Janet眨了眨眼，「走了，Scott。」

       他抓著Scott的手臂，後者很明顯的一點也沒進入狀況，一臉狐疑來回看著同樣不解的Janet和拉住自己的Clint，就這麼被Clint半推半就地帶離開了現場。

 

       Janet揚起眉，目送著兩人的背影淹沒在舞池的人潮中，「我們學院不會真的要出第一對同志情侶了吧？」

       「酷。」Natasha下了個簡短俐落的評論。

       「真不敢相信我曾經想過要約他出去。」Janet雙手摀住臉，悶著聲音說，「我是指，兩個人都是。」

       「我也不曾對你看男人的眼光有過期待。」Natasha調侃她。

       「嘿！」對Natasha的落井下石，Janet雖然不滿一時之間卻也找不到話來反駁，只能發出氣呼呼的哼聲，但很快的又被腦中冒出的嶄新想法拉走了注意力，「不過我倒是有了幾個不錯的情侶衣點子……」

 

       ※

 

       離開Club A後，Clint拉著Scott一路來到了他那坐落在學院邊界的公寓，Scott曾經來過幾次，但都僅止於待在前院的程度，從來沒能進到那棟神秘的紫色建築物裡。

       「就是這了，Scott。」Clint鬆開手，指向放在前院回收桶旁堆成一座小山的木板，有些上頭還有鋸過的痕跡，「這些都要拜託你了。」

       「你是指……這些木板？」

       「我上次想幫Lucky弄個新狗屋，可是牠好像不怎麼領情，還是喜歡賴在那張臭得要命的披薩坐墊上，這些也就用不到了。」Clint有些難為情地說，「但我一個人實在搬不走，之前一股腦的扛了太多回來……」

       「……所以剛剛不是在幫我解圍嗎？」Scott扶著額頭，他有不怎麼好的預感。

       「解圍？什麼解圍？」Clint歪了歪頭，「我只是想到沒人比你更適合幫我搬走這些木板了，正確來說，是你的螞蟻朋友。」在提到螞蟻時，他將雙手舉到頭的兩側，伸出直指和中指彎了兩下。

       「那你其實也可以等我喝完那杯酒的……？」

       「我不知道要是你喝醉的話還能不能叫出你的那些螞蟻。」Clint皺起眉，「況且這些木板很礙事，我想早點處理掉。」

       「喔……好吧。」難掩失望的Scott的回應顯得無力，但他仍舊召集了螞蟻們照著Clint的指示將木板一個接著一個的搬離公寓前院。

 

       與井然有序排列著的螞蟻們不同，Scott的思緒纏繞成團，他想起那個人生三大錯覺理論，最開始聽到時他還不當一回事，現在卻覺得膝蓋中了不只一箭。

       與Clint走得越近，他就越拿不準他們倆之間的關係。每當他喜孜孜地把Clint的回應歸類了曖昧不明的暗示時，最後總會發現那不過是他自作多情。

 

       「謝啦，果然很有效率。」等到凌亂的前院被清理得差不多後，Clint滿意地拍拍他的肩膀，「等等留下來吧？補你剛才沒喝到的那杯！」

 

       又是一個邀約，又是一個人生三大錯覺的經典考題。

       但在看見Clint笑起來眼睛瞇成一條線的模樣時，剛才那些絞盡腦汁的分析一下子便不復存在。

       管他的人生三大錯覺。

 

       「好。」Scott幾乎沒有考慮，回以他一個好看的笑容，「當然好。」

 

       End.


End file.
